


The Start of Something

by FoggyJam, freydient



Category: Femdermo - Fandom, What we do in the shadows
Genre: F/F, Femdermo, Fluff and Angst, Human Nandor the Relentless, Mutual Pining, Nandor - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rating: M, Roleswap, Vampire Guillermo de la Cruz, What We Do In The Shadows - Freeform, f/f - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyJam/pseuds/FoggyJam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/freydient/pseuds/freydient
Summary: Nandor want's her master. Her Master wants her. Things get out of hand one night when her Master tries to make up for her aloof behavior.
Relationships: Nandor/Guillermo De la Cruz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Start of Something

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Roleswap Femdermo AU. I am still learning a lot when it comes to writing but have really enjoyed branching out within this AU. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to e_claire who helped me tremendously with this fic!

Nandor was tired of picking up after her Master. Lately, It seemed like she was being taken advantage of-and not in the way she wanted. They barely spoke anymore and when they did it felt passive and empty. Maybe their relationship had grown stale after all of these years, or maybe it was Nandor’s mistake thinking they even had a relationship. 

“Ugh…” She sat herself down like a sack of potatoes on her bed. “Maybe I’m reading too much into it.” She laid back and stared at the ceiling, imaging what it would be like to be a vampire, to be equals. She drifted off with thoughts of her Master holding her when she was startled awake by the sound of her name. 

“Nandor!” Guillermo pulled open the curtain to her room, looking at her startled face.

“Are you sleeping? Don’t you get enough of that during the day?”

Nandor apologized, already being hard on herself for letting her master down. 

“I’m sorry. I just-” Guillermo didn’t let her finish, instead she let go of the curtain and walked away.

Guillermo couldn’t help but think about her familiar and how peaceful she looked, laying on her back with her braid a mess, her thigh high stockings askew. It made her dead heart skip a beat. That’s why when she had seen the look of terror on the human’s face, she felt so horrible she fled, not wanting to linger around the source of her conflicting and overwhelming emotions any longer. In that moment she realized that her affection for Nandor was, in fact, much deeper than she had originally thought. 

“Nandor! Are you awake now?” Nandor hastened to stand at the door of Guillermos room. Still disheveled, she tried to fix her hair and pulled her socks up. Guillermo pretended not to notice.

“Yes, Master.”

“Good, would you go up to the attic and bring down a box marked ‘Furs’ for me?”

“No problem.” She forced a smile, trying to hide her discomfort, but Guillermo knew something was off. 

Making her way up to the attic, Nandor was still thinking of how she let her master down.

“Just find this box, take it to her and work extra hard for the rest of the night.” She told herself, looking around for the box marked ‘furs’.

“Ah! There is it!” She spotted it and in doing so, tripped over a stack of books. 

“Dammit!” She picked up the books while scanning the cluttered room, trying to map out her next movements. Stepping over a few other boxes marked ‘Misc.’ and ‘Photos’, she finally made it to the one she needed. 

“That… Is a big box.” She tried to pick it up, not wanting to further disappoint her master, but it was just too heavy. “I hate to ask for help but…” She took a deep breath and headed back to her masters room.

“Master?”

“Did you find the box?”

“I did but it’s very heavy.”

Guillermo let out a quick breath and stood. “Let’s go.” She ushered Nandor ahead of her up the stairs. She had never noticed how her familiar’s skirt bounced when she walked or how her braid swung in time with each step, her bra showing slightly through her opaque top. She wondered what it would be like to let her braid down, to run her fingers through it. Her imagination had gotten away from her before she realized they were already in the attic. 

“Master?”

“Hmm? Oh, right.” She shook her head and pushed past Nandor. “Oh, I see it.” She picked the box up with ease. 

Nandor would never stop being impressed, seeing her Master so strong. She wished she was that box of furs.

“Right, let’s get these downstairs.” This time Guillermo went first, not wanting her imagination to run away from her again. Setting the box down in her room, she thanked Nandor, who nodded and turned to leave. 

“Wait!” Guillermo called after her. “Would you like to go through these with me? The company might be nice.” The look of fright on her familiar’s face popped into her mind, and she wanted to make up for it. She was tired of putting this distance between them, all because she wasn’t sure she could keep her hands to herself. Why should Nandor have to pay for her conflicting emotions?

“Yes, I would like that very much.” She was a little apprehensive, unsure of her Master’s motives, but she did want to stay with her, so she leaned over the box to open it, which just so happened to give Guillermo a great view of her cleavage.

“How long have you had these?” She held one up, and it smelled like mothballs and stale sandalwood.

“Oh, a few hundred years I suppose.” Guillermo responded idly as she sat on her divan, continuing to watch her familiar go through her things. She enjoyed it, and wondered how she could show her appreciation for her familiar, without compromising her subtlety. 

“If you happen to see one you like, take it.”

“Really?” Surprised and flattered- and possibly worried this was some sort of trick- she continued to pull them out, one by one. 

“Why don’t you try one on. I think it might suit you.” Guillermo stood hovering over her familiar now, curious if she would allow her closer. 

Nandor looked up at her, still daydreaming about being picked up like the box. “Do you have a favorite, Master?” 

“Not particularly.” 

“What about this one? Do you like this one?” Guillermo now leaned down next to her, allowing the scent of ancient wood and opium to graze her nostrils. Had they ever been this close? 

“Why don’t you pick one for me, Master? I could… wear it for you…” Nandor heard the words slip from her mouth but couldn’t believe she had actually said them.

“Would YOU like me to pick one out for you?” She wondered if her familiar was giving her a sign. She looked at her long and hard, scanning her face for any indication of what she was thinking, but Nandor looked down the moment their eyes met. 

“Look at me, Nandor.” This command made her shiver with nervous excitement. Her stomach was in knots, but she did what she was told, allowing their eyes to lock. 

Guillermo put her hand gently under her familiar’s chin. “Yes, Mas—“ Nandor’s words were swallowed by her master’s lips. Nandor pulled away in her surprise. She had been dreaming of this moment for months, wanting her master to take her, to want her, but she was afraid this was just some sort of apology, a meaningless act of repayment. 

“Is this not okay?” Her master’s face was painted with worry, and what seemed like genuine hurt, even heartache, at Nandor’s reaction.

“No, it’s more than okay.” She gushed, embarrassed at her own vulnerability. 

Guillermo thought she had done something wrong, but her familiar looked so beautiful and her lips had tasted so sweet, and her assurance that this was okay made her dead heart swell with warmth. Without allowing the conversation to further, she pulled her in again, this time kissing her with purpose, their tongues wrapping around one another. Nandor had leaned in closer, running her fingers through Guillermo’s hair while her master placed a hand on the small of her back, slipping it under her shirt. She wanted to taste the skin of her familiar's breasts.  
Nandor pulled her shirt over her head, getting ahead of herself.

“Is this okay?” She was asking for permission but her Master stopped her with another kiss. With this reassurance,Nandor’s hands wandered to her Master’s top, loosening each button. Guillermo smiled and with the last button pulled her top off, allowing her gorgeous breasts free. Nandor laid her hand on one of them, still unsure of herself. 

“It’s okay.” Guillermo said as she kissed Nandor hard, pulling her head back by her hair. She moaned in her mouth, not expecting the forceful kiss, which made Guillermo want her more. She pulled away knowing the anticipation of her next moves would make her familiar wet. 

Guillermo laid her down on her furs, reaching both hands up her skirt and around the waistband of her underwear, pulling them off with ease and already sensing the wetness underneath. “I’ve wanted to taste you for a long time.” With this, a jolt of excitement hit Nandor and her body relaxed. The validation she needed had been given, and she loosened her bra, revealing herself as she slowly spread her legs for her master. 

Nandor felt her masters lips on her folds then, her tongue slipping in, making its way to her clit. She looked down to see Guillermo's head under her skirt and her arms wrapped around her thighs, trying to remind herself that this wasn’t a dream. With this thought she felt her masters fingers, rubbing just the outside of her opening. Nandor groaned and felt Guillermo smile under her skirt. 

“Master—“ 

Picking her head up from her familiar’s clit, she kissed her, giving her a taste of herself. Nandor ran her fingers through Guillermo’s hair and pulled her in hard, wanting nothing more than another taste, which she gave willingly. 

“Tell me what you want, Nandor.” Guillermo didn’t even give her time to answer before penetrating her wetness with not 2, but 3 fingers. Nandor moaned loud and let her body fall back, her hands grasping at the furs underneath. Just watching her familiar’s face exude pleasure was making her wet, but she ignored it, wanting nothing more than to make her human cum. She began sucking on her clit, penetrating her simultaneously; feeling her warmth inside around her cool fingers. 

Picking up the pace, she felt her familiar's hands on the back of her head, pushing her deeper against her clit and moving her hips in time with the motion of the fingers inside her. Her legs rumbled between her; she was excited. Her familiar’s breath became ragged, and feeling her lubrication wetting her fingers and tongue, she knew Nandor was giving herself over fully as her moans grew louder. 

Guillermo removed her head from between Nandor’s legs to look at her familiar, ready to watch her orgasm. She laid her lips on Nandor's and her mouth opened, kissing her through heavy breaths. She penetrated her quicker, harder; licking the sweat off of her brow. 

“Open your eyes, I want you to look at me when you cum.” Guillermo commanded. Nandor did what she was told, but her eyes only opened for a second before she let out a loud “Master!” and threw her head back once again. Her body pulled away from the fingers that were inside her and she relished in her orgasm, catching her breath.

Guillermo watched her lie there, breathing heavily, one hand now on her stomach as the other held her forehead. Nandor saw her looking and let out a small laugh. Her master laid down next to her and Nandor pulled herself in close, laying her head on her breast. Wrapping an arm around her, they laid there, neither of them speaking while they collected themselves from their dream state. 

“My Nandor.” She whispered, looking down at her half-asleep familiar. 

Grabbing a nearby fur, she covered her up. Guillermo wanted to kiss her again but knew that it would wake her, so instead she kissed the top of her head and brushed the damp strands of hair out of her face. 

Guillermo found herself wondering what the future would have in store for them. After all, humans die and she had promised herself she wouldn’t get attached. So even if tonight were the only time their bodies would meet, she would be okay with that. But would Nandor? Her thoughts raced as she looked down once again at her sleeping familiar. Nothing mattered now, nothing but this moment; she tightened her grip on her, not wanting to let her go. 

“Master?” She let out a wide yawn and laid her head back onto Guillermos shoulder. “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“What?” Guillermo looked at her, surprised. “How do you mean?”

“In your coffin.”

“Oh…You want to sleep with me… in my coffin?”

“Mhmm, please.” She allowed the request to linger before agreeing.

“Okay, but I have to get in first so I can keep you warm.” Nandor nodded and let out another yawn as Guillermo picked her up and set her down on the divan. Still dazed and tired, she put on the fur that her master had covered her with. 

Guillermo stepped into her coffin and motioned her familiar over to join her, which she did with a tired pleasure. Lying down beside her, Nandor set her head back on her Master’s breast, who wrapped one arm around her while the other pulled the lid shut. Just as the lid closed, she whispered into Nandor’s ear, “This is my favorite fur now.”


End file.
